Heat and Cycles
by Roguie
Summary: Logan wants to show Max a surprise, but she's grumpy and in heat. Short but totally M/L ---- Fourth Chapter Added .. just because this story is so much fun to write. :P Who'd've thunk it? *G*
1. Heat and Cycles

  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied, one more song fic. LOL This one isn't my fault, I swear. My migraine pills make me silly, and my stupid TV has shown Grease 2 about five times in the last three days, so it's stuck in my head! My sweet sis isn't here to protect you guys from this one today, teehee, so you're forced to suffer. :P With Meow repeating in two days, I've got heat on my mind (yea, like any female who's seen Logan doesn't have heat on their minds! :P), so here's just a silly little scene up for offering.  
  
  
I don't own 'em, I just like to borrow them sometimes and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. :P  
  
The song in this is Cool Rider from Grease 2. Laugh all you like, I'm drugged, lemme be! :P  
  
Again, this is set in some funky future date, at your discretion. Please, again, assume Logan is healed at this point.  
  
So, please, brace yourselves and get ready for the torture known as:  
  
  
Heat and Cycles  
  
By: Danae Bowen  
  
  
  
Max groaned deeply as her flesh burned beneath her touch. Every nerve ending on her body was livid, every neuron in her brain firing, every inch of her skin aching to be caressed. Was she out looking for a way to ease her tortured body? Nooo, she gets a page from Logan and is told to show up at his place for a "surprise". She didn't need a damn surprise, she needed twelve hours alone in her room under cover... well, maybe not alone, but she definitely didn't need to be riding through the city at twilight heading towards the sexiest man she had ever known.  
  
Facing Logan last time when she was in heat was hard enough, and he was still confined to his damn chair back then. Now he was on his feet, that sexy sparkle in his eyes whenever a new sensation flowed through his body. Max almost growled. A year ago he'd rarely shaved, wore glasses, and was in a wheel chair and he was still sexier than any other male. Now he was on his feet, still wore those glasses, and that sexy shadow of his was driving her nuts.  
  
Don't come up, he says. Wait out front, he says. What was she? His beck and call girl? She braked her bike out front of his place, pulling back her glasses to brush her hair out of her eyes. What the hell could be so all fired important that she had to risk jumping his bones to see?  
  
The sound of an engine's roar reached her delicate ears, and her back stiffened. A magnificent bike shot out from around the building and roared to a stop in front of her. Its rider was dressed in full, tight black leather, displaying every rippling muscle to Max's starved gaze. The black helmet and goggles blocked her view of the rider's face, but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
***  
If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skintight leather,   
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...   
***  
  
Max's insides turned to jelly as she licked her lips, pulling the lower between her teeth, biting down. Her nails bit into the palm of her hands through the leather of her gloves and she swallowed a quiet groan.  
  
"Are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to come for a ride?" His lips curled into a slow, sexy smile and Max's eyes clouded over in ecstasy. Her own mouth slipped into a half grin, and she cast her eyes downward before shrugging.  
  
"Your bike or mine?"  
  
"Mine, Max. I want to feel your body pressed up against me tonight."  
  
Her head almost fell back with the pleasure radiating through her body; she couldn't clear the image building in her mind. Her flesh pressed against his, her hands gripping his solid chest, slowly moving down, and resting on his thighs. She could almost feel the bike wobble under her as she slipped her hands closer and closer to the prize she wanted most of all. Her breathing picked up pace, her chest rising and falling against her own black leather, her excitement drastically obvious.  
  
***  
Cool rider, a cool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.   
***  
  
Her body, driven by her fogged mind, had shut off her bike before she'd even realized it, and she was moving towards him before his words really sunk in. Finally, logic tickled at the back of her mind.  
  
"Logan?!"  
  
He grinned. "Wondered how long it would take you, Max. You're slow tonight."  
  
Oh, God, that the rider was actually Logan was making things worse. Now it was Logan's body she could see herself pressed against, Logan's thighs she was stroking, Logan's...  
  
"Oh, God." Her expression turned nearly ill as the full implications of what she was imagining came to mind. What's worse, her body responded ten times as passionately to Logan as it had to the concept of a stranger, and she was lost.  
  
"Like it? I've been so good lately, I figured I deserved a new toy."  
  
//I'll be your toy. Just ask me.// Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she swallowed with difficulty.  
  
He slipped the goggles off his eyes, and Max had to struggle against getting lost in his sparkling blue depths. "So, you getting on or do I have to take you by force?"  
  
"God, just take me!" Her words were mumbled as she forced her gaze to the ground. This was killing her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, just wait for me. I gotta lock the bike." She turned away quickly, locking down her engine, stalling for time.  
  
***  
That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
With a man growin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...   
***  
  
She cleared her throat, still not turning back to look at him. "When, uh, when did you learn to ride?"  
  
He laughed. "What, you think I spend all my time at my computer?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm just.. surprised is all."  
  
His voice lowered, deepening to a near growl. "Just try me, Max, I'm full of surprises."  
  
The last of her resolve wavered and with a sickly glance to the sky, she caved, and turned back to him. "You're playing with fire, Logan. You don't understand."  
  
He took her hand and helped her settle in behind him. "I'm not afraid of fire."  
  
"I can hurt you."  
  
"Yes, you can. So can riding this bike, taking a shower, crossing the road, or taking a stray bullet in the spine. If you've taught me anything, Max, it's that I can't live my whole life in a chair. If I get burned, I get burned. Tomorrow I'll get up and try again." He softly stroked her thigh as she pressed it hard against his body. "So, what do you say? Ready to ride?"  
  
***  
I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the crowd will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'.   
***  
  
She tightened her thighs against him, wrapping her arms tight around his stomach, her fingers stroking him softly. She pressed her cheek against the cool leather covering his back and she sighed.   
  
"Hell, yeah."  
  
End.  



	2. Heat and Cycles 2: The Ride

  
A/N: Ask and ye shall receive. :) This was meant for only one person to read, but I'm an easy sale and got talked into posting it.  
  
I don't own 'em, I just like to borrow them sometimes and mutate their inner voices. :) What can I say? It's fun.  
  
  
  
  
Heat and Cycles - 2 - The Ride  
  
In Max's world riding on the back of Logan's bike became the near equal of sexual gratification. Her fingers slowly skimmed over his tight black leather, so form fitting it was like Logan was wearing a second skin. His every muscle from his rock hard pecks to his solid stomach was displayed to her eager fingers, trailing non-sensical designs across every inch of his flesh as they rode deep into the night.  
  
His hands occupied with keeping the bike on the road, Logan was unable to retaliate for her wandering hands. He swallowed his groans, forced his eyes to stay open, and prayed to God that the people who had made his leather pants had sewn in an extra strong zipper.  
  
Through his leather jacket he felt her lips press against his back, kissing his shoulders softly as her hands made his body her own. Her fingers trailed down lower, stroking his recently re-toned thighs, creeping ever higher until, with a muttered curse, Logan was forced to pull the bike to the side of the road.  
  
Barely pausing a moment, he twisted and grabbed her head, hauling her to him so their lips would meet in a hard, bruising kiss. Twisting his fingers into her hair, he deepened the kiss further, his tongue insistent against her lips until she opened, allowing him full access to her mouth.  
  
Neither of them could escape the soft groans building in them as he gently stroked the roof of her mouth, pulling away slowly, nibbling on her precious lower lip, before finally easing away.  
  
They paused a moment, catching their breath, calming their runaway hearts. Logan smiled at her. The kiss did little to calm the raging pulse within Max, driving her need higher than ever before, but something about this being Logan made it easier to pull her hormones in check. Tonight the wait was agonizing, but also brought with it a pleasure Max had never known. She caught her breath, finally raising her eyes to meet his, noticing his smoldering smile.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" she grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
He shrugged. "Just the most perfect woman in the known world."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I knew it. You only love me for my genes."  
  
He laughed. "And your leather, and your skimpy little tank tops, and probably whatever it is you have on underneath there." His gaze darkened again. "But I'll have to see those first before I make my final decision."  
  
Max was forced to smile, lifting a still shaky finger up to softly stroke the features of his face. She never got tired of the feel of his flesh beneath her own, but tonight she was determined to get more.  
  
"We should get going. Never know who or what may come by."  
  
He licked his lower lip slowly, his eyes racking over her body greedily, as he contemplated their very near future. "You should drive."  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged. "You're better on the bike than I am, and with the way you keep distracting me, you should drive."  
  
She glanced around for the first time, realizing exactly how far out of the city they'd actually gone. "Logan, I don't even know where we're going."  
  
He climbed off the bike, waiting for her to slide forward. "I'll tell you a secret."  
  
"Hmm?" She took over the driver's seat and stifled a gasp as Logan climbed on behind her, settling so close that she could feel his heartbeat, among other pleasant body parts, through their layers of clothes.  
  
He leaned closer, his lips tickling her ear as his voice, barely above a whisper, caused her to shiver violently. "I don't know either, Max. I'm just along for the ride; wherever you want to take us is fine by me."  
  
She swallowed with difficulty, unable to block the heat rising from her flesh as his hands settled against her stomach, his thumbs caressing her delicate hip bones.  
  
"You.." she swallowed and tried again. "Do you mean that, really?"  
  
"With all its implications, Max."  
  
For a moment she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the quiet play of his fingers as they stroked her stomach and ribs. Finally, she sat up straight once more.  
  
"Then hold on tight, Logan. You're in for the ride of your life."  
  
She gunned the engine hard, making the powerful motor purr between her legs before skidding the back tire in the gravel and retaking the road.  
  
Logan didn't take the ride quietly, figuring that turn about was fair play. His thighs held her tightly between them, giving her only enough freedom to maneuver the bike. His lips descended to her neck, brushing her hair away with a free hand, he tasted her fragrant skin with lips, teeth and tongue, speaking only when the bike shuddered slightly, and he reminded her to pay attention to the road.  
  
She gunned the engine harder, taking them farther and faster than he'd ever known was possible. The city flew by them as first one hand and then the other found her firm breasts, squeezing gently at first, stroking her calmly later. His fingers moved up, finding the zipper of her leather jacket, bringing it down slowly so that his hand could move inside, holding her, touching her with more freedom.  
  
The bike swerved drastically, and Logan quickly froze, allowing Max the time she needed to recover their balance. He could hear her soft groans and sharp intakes of breath even over the wind, and he knew that with barely even touching her she was close to the edge.  
  
He glanced around, recognizing the path back to his apartment. He raised his voice, "Max, maybe I should take it from here?"  
  
She laughed. "Scared to surrender your control?"  
  
He eyed the buildings as they passed at incredible speeds. "I just want to get there alive!"  
  
Her eyes burned into the road ahead of her, but her mind was on only Logan's fingers and the heat building up inside her. She knew nothing but what they were doing at this very moment. Logan's lips met the back of her neck once more and she sighed. If she stayed tonight, she knew she'd still be there in the morning. With Logan, it wasn't a game.  
  
He knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't wait for the feel of her warm skin against his fingertips. He gently pulled the front of her shirt out of the waist of her pants, making her gasp and shiver as his cooled fingers claimed the soft heated flesh of her stomach in a delicate caress.  
  
Max thanked every man-worshipped deity that they were approaching Logan's building; she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself together. His fingers were creeping lower still, dipping under her leather pants, making every animal instinct in her scream, leaving her wanting only to flip the bike and jump him on the streets in front of God and man.  
  
She pulled the bike to a shaky stop next to her own, leaning hard back against him as his lips found her neck and collarbone once again. Slowly he slid his long fingers back up, and out from under her shirt, away from her body. She resisted the mewl of protest filling her throat, and instead lifted her chin, flashing him a sexy smile.  
  
He breathed into her hair heavily. "Thank you."  
  
She blinked, tracing the fine bone work in one of his strong hands with her leather-clad fingertip. "For what?"  
  
"The ride. Being here. Everything."  
  
She laughed out loud, startling him, spinning in her seat to look at him in mirth.  
  
"What?"  
  
Max's fingers captured Logan's face firmly, tracing his eyes, nose, and cheekbones before finally tracing his lips. She smiled. "Ride ain't over yet, baby."  
  
End.  



	3. Heat and Cycles 3: The Long Walk Home

  
Heat and Cycles 3 - The Long Walk Home  
  
  
"Ride ain't over yet, baby."  
  
Her words reached him, but Logan's mind shut off the second after Max's warm, soft lips lowered onto his own. His eyes closed of their own accord, and his hand came up to rest against her back as she shifted her body, straddling his thighs, and deepening their kiss in one graceful movement.  
  
His new bike shifted under them, but Logan's feet were still on the ground as Max wrapped her own legs around his waist, her fingers cutting through his hair, holding him close against her. He moved his hands lower, holding her steady as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her with sweet adoration, his every sense filled with only Max.  
  
Her hips moved against him slowly, dragging a guttural growl out of his throat as he pulled back his head, breathing deeply. He swore he could feel the very heat of her as her lips and teeth met the flesh of his throat, kissing and nipping each hollow and plane she found within her reach.  
  
"Max.." His voice was deep, full of longing and restraint. "Max.. we should.. inside."  
  
Her response was muffled against his throat, her torrent of biting kisses continuing uninterrupted.  
  
"Please.." He arched his hips towards her, his mind clouding over momentarily before he shook his head once more. "Max.." Cleared his voice, trying again. "Max, come on."  
  
Finally she looked up at him, her lips damp and glistening in the pale light of the night, her eyes smoky with passion. "What?" Her word was a half groan, half complaint as she tried once again to recapture his mouth for another kiss.  
  
"Inside. Now." Who needed complete sentences when a beautiful woman was driving you insane. He couldn't prevent the strangled sound that tore from his chest as she slowly slid her body away from his, brushing every inch of his aroused flesh purposely before climbing to her feet. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before attempting to stand, but Max wasn't waiting. She was half way to the entrance to his building before turning around, noticing that Logan wasn't following.  
  
"You coming?" Her eyes burned into him as he took yet another deep breath, and swung his leg over the seat of the bike.  
  
"Not yet. Give me a minute."  
  
Max smiled wickedly. "Take your time, we have all night."  
  
Logan chuckled softly, before finally following Max into the building. The instant he pressed the call button for the elevator, he found himself pressed up against the doors, Max's lips on him once more. The zipper to his leather jacket crackled loudly as she pulled it down, his warning muffled against her lips as she kissed him with ferocious need.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Logan fell backwards, Max falling with him. Before he had a chance to regain his balance, he found himself on his back on the floor, Max straddled across his thighs. The fall had broken their kiss, however, and Max gazed down at him with wonder. Logan shook his head, bringing a hand back to brush away his hair as he laughed lowly.  
  
"What?" Max's fingers played lightly against his chest, pulling his shirt out of his leather pants to run her hands over his bare flesh.  
  
"Was just thinking."  
  
She leaned forward and her teeth grazed his jaw gently. "That?"  
  
"One of us should push the button or we're going to have some explaining to do come morning."  
  
She grinned, raising her body off his long enough to signal for his floor, then resettled herself against him. "Having fun yet, Logan?"  
  
He shifted his hips hard against her. "You have to ask?"  
  
Max licked her lips softly, slowly unzipping her leather jacket, dropping it to the floor. Logan's eyes drank in the sight of her new violet tank top clinging tight to every curve of her body. He dragged his lower lip between his teeth as she shook her hair back, the soft curls bouncing around her shoulders before she lowered her lips back to his.  
  
His shirt slid up his body, courtesy of her urgent hands, as she straightened to watch every muscle on his powerful chest revealed. He helped rid them of his shirt, swallowing a groan of disbelief when just as her nails started dragging down his chest, leaving small red trails on his sensitized skin, the doors to the elevator opened with a whine.  
  
Max glanced over her shoulder, then back at the man beneath her. She captured her lower lip with her teeth and shot him a wicked, teasing glance. She was on her feet before Logan's body even recognized the lack of her weight, her hand stretched out to him.  
  
"End of the ride, Logan."  
  
He sighed, taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet. He paused a moment, concentrating on regaining control of his body, before turning away from Max, bending down and recovering his shirt and her jacket.  
  
A slow, burning grin crossed Max's face as her eyes followed him, watching as the black leather of his pants pulled tight across his buttocks, driving her mad. She walked up behind him, her hands itching to caress that leather, and she didn't deny herself. The instant her hands were upon him, she felt him stiffen, and she laughed.  
  
"Forget the clothes, Logan. It's time to play."  
  
End.  
  



	4. Heat and Cycles 4: Arrival

  
A/N: And yet the torture continues. :P I figured a short fourth chapter couldn't hurt anything, except possibly poor Logan's back. :P I hope you all enjoy as we take this just a bit hotter. :P If enough people want it, I'll consider a fifth. **blinks.. polishing her halo** Of course, you wouldn't expect a smut fic from me would you? I'm appalled. :P  
  
As usual, they're not mine. I just borrow them periodically and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. :)  
  
Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews. Believe me when I say, I couldn't keep doing this without your wonderful words of encouragement. Course, to some of you, you may take that as a curse.. but I meant it well. :P   
  
Thanks again to Chris for her absolutely wonderful beta job. God, girl, how'd I get along without you? *G*  
  
  
  
Heat and Cycles: Arrival  
  
Logan couldn't think for Max's hands traveling down his bare chest, over his ass, across his thighs. His entire body burned with want as she sealed her lips to his, groaning deep into his mouth while one of her gorgeous legs wrapped around him. Just something else to touch him, make him whimper.  
  
How she could continually maintain her balance, Logan hadn't a clue, and didn't care, as long as every inch of her continued driving him mad. He gripped her shirt, ripping it out of her pants and over her head, leaving it to trail down behind her. He gave no care to the fact they were still half in, half out of the elevator, and nowhere near his door.  
  
His hands traveled up her back, caressing her shoulder blades, effectively drawing her that much closer to him. His tongue invaded her mouth, fighting against hers, tasting every sweet inch of her. His knees grew weak as she climbed upon him once again, pressing him back into the now mercifully closed elevator doors.   
  
Her hips lurched softly, driving herself against him as her fingers gripped his hair, holding him steady. His own hands traveled back down to the firm globes of her behind, squeezing her, caressing her, slipping his hands over her thighs and back up to tease her very center with a gentle caress.  
  
He gasped as she jumped, heat mingled with love and lust, making her just that much more sensitive to his exploring fingers. A low growl built in her chest, traveling up her throat as she removed her mouth from his. She moved to his neck, nipping him with ungentle bites that ripped animalistic grunts from his own body.  
  
He spun, struggling to keep his legs solid as he took step after step towards his door, never allowing his body to lose contact with hers. Each step ground his hardened, most sensitive spot into the welcoming heat between her thighs, separated only by the leather that for him now seemed ludicrously tight.  
  
The last few steps saw them crash against his door, her back arching as he pressed her into the wood, making them both groan and reach for the others mouth. Max's fingers dug deep into Logan's back, her nails biting flesh, drawing small trails of blood and pain that made him burn for her that much more. Logan had a feeling that making love to Max would be equal parts pain and pleasure, a concept that didn't disturb him in the least. Above anything else, he wanted to make her lose control, and he wanted to experience every last consequence the loss would bring about.  
  
Finally, he ripped his mouth away from hers, dragging his body back mere inches as he searched his pockets for his keys. Max arched her body against his, making his eyes close briefly with the sensation.  
  
"Hurry!" she hissed, her voice raw with desire.  
  
"I am! Keep doing that and we won't make it inside at all!" His voice shook as she softly circled her hips against him, making his fingers tremble and the keys he'd finally found jingle loudly.  
  
"I want... inside... Now!" she whimpered, her mouth pressed hard against the side of his neck, teeth nipping, lips soothing, tongue driving him mad.  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do! If you'd stop moving for two seconds..!"  
  
Max slipped her hips into a gentle rhythm, the fingers of one hand sliding down the back of his too tight leather pants. "You really want that?"  
  
"God..." Logan groaned, jamming the key into the lock, turning it so harshly it broke off in the door, but the job was done, the lock had turned. His hand fumbled for the doorknob, and, once found, turned it so quickly that they stumbled through the open door. He swung around, her leg kicking out to shut the door with a loud slap, as he headed for the nearest piece of furniture he could recall.  
  
Somehow, she managed to find enough space between them to grab at the waistband of his leather pants, her fingers not wasting any time in ripping open the button and pulling down the zipper. Her constant movement against him started to drive the pants downward, making movement into the apartment a little more difficult. They were half way to the living room, vases smashing in their wake, when Logan became aware of another impediment to their progress. Her shirt had caught on the waist of her pants, and now was wrapped around his legs.  
  
"Max!" he cried, desperately trying to maintain balance as his legs and feet became even more entangled in her shirt.  
  
They were so caught up in trying not to fall, that they missed the shadow that fell across them. A sharp bark of laughter split the air, causing them both to jump, which resulted in tumbling Logan, and therefore Max, to the floor. Desperately, they tried to untangle their limbs and clothing, turning to stare towards the hallway they'd just passed through.  
  
"Not that this isn't great to see, but I think I'm outta here. Voyeurism just ain't my thing." Bling grinned at them, trying not to laugh at the red tinge that became a creeping shadow over Logan's face and neck. "Have fun, kids. I won't be back early."  
  
The door clicked shut as Bling passed through, leaving Logan and Max looking at each other in shock.  
  
"Forgot about him."  
  
"Same."  
  
Logan's eyes flicked towards the bedroom, and Max grinned.  
  
"You driving or 'm I?"  
  
Rolling to his knees, Logan pulled Max up and into his arms, his mouth fastening on hers again with an astonishing speed. An unbridled desire propelled them towards the bedroom as hands and mouths merged into a passionate blur of activity. Logan didn't believe it was possible, but it was truly amazing how fast a man could get out of leather pants when faced with the right stimulation.  
  
End.  



End file.
